User blog:Pettamapossum/Past Poll Results
I'll keep the results of all past polls here - just for funs. ---- 8/26/12 - 9/19/12 Poll: If you ever had to battle a great evil, which of these characters would you most want battling by your side? *Gilbert (1 vote) *Freckles (1 vote) *Raval (0 votes) *Lunar (1 vote) *'Sgt. Kalamari (6 votes - winner)' *Viper (0 votes) *Taran (0 votes) *Wispell (0 votes) *Dougal (0 votes) *Kenny (5 votes) *Kenthrn (0 votes) *Felix the Fruit Bat (0 votes) *Kaptain K (1 vote) *T-GAR (0 votes) *Barry (0 votes) *Ichthy (2 votes) *Flipps (1 vote) *Drunk Lobster (1 vote) 19 votes total. -------------------------------------------- 8/14/12 - 8/26/12 Poll: Do you refer to the new Tagging Guide (Link above) when you tag pages? *'Yes, I refer to that new one. (6 votes - winner)' *I read it once. (0 votes) *I read the old one a long time ago. (0 votes) *No, I tag pages without the reference. (1 vote) *I don't tag pages. I let someone else do it. (0 votes) *IT'S TOO CONFUSING! 8( (0 votes) *Lol how do I tagging? (3 votes) 10 votes total. ---- 8/7/12 - 8/14/12 Poll: Which element do you think best describes you? *Light (0 votes) *Darkness (1 vote) *Rolls eyes* *Gravity (1 vote) *Temporal (1 vote) *Force (1 vote) *Earth (1 vote) That was me. *Wind (1 vote) *Fire (3 votes) *Water (0 votes) *Lightning (0 votes) *Frost (0 votes) *Biological (0 votes) What, no literalists this time through? *Blight (1 vote) *Mind (1 vote) *Emotion (2 votes) Now that I think about it - Emotion, Biological, and Mind seem to best represent humans. *Tech (2 votes) Fire and Tech are also rather relevant to humans. *'Food... wait, what was the question again? (4 votes - winner)' See... this is why we can't have nice polls. 17 votes total. ---- 7/25/12 - 8/7/12 Poll: Your thoughts on the new look? (Feel free to explain more on the Talk Page.) *Perfect! Don't change it! (5 votes) Yet we changed it anyway.... sorry. *'Good enough, but it can be better. (6 votes - winner)' I agree. *I don't like the background. (0 votes) *I don't like the colors. (3 votes) *There's something else I don't like about it. (0 votes) *Yuck! Change all of it please! (0 votes) *I never noticed any difference. (0 votes) 14 votes total. ---- 7/18/12 - 7/25/12 Poll: Banner Contest Redux. Who will you vote for? *Entry #1 - By Jibrig (0 votes) *Entry #2 - By UnreachableStars (0 votes) *Entry #3 - By Shacho (0 votes) *Entry #4 - By Pettamapossum (3 votes) *'Entry #5 - By FLUDDzone (8 votes - winner)' 10 votes total. ---- 6/29/12 - 7/17/12 Poll: (My, that dragged on...) If we had a live collaborative drawing chat for the wiki, would you use it, and if so, would you promise to not give out personal info on it or draw anything unsafe for kids? *'I would use it, and I promise to not give out personal info or draw anything unsafe for kids. (10 votes - winner)' Very well, I will consider adding one to the wiki. *I would use it, but I'm not sure you could trust me to keep it clean. XD (5 votes) I know who quite a few of you are. XD *I wouldn't use it, but I think it's a cool idea. (1 vote) *That seems stupid. (1 vote) *Bad idea - doesn't seem safe. (1 vote) *Live collaborative drawing whuuuh? (2 votes) C'mon guys, I explained it in the talk page... 20 votes total. ---- 6/19/12 - 6/29/12 Poll: Which of these things would you be most excited to see in real life? *'Mascotia Video Game Series (6 votes - winner)' *Mascotia Movies/Cartoon Series (0 votes) *Mascot Action Figures (1 vote) *Mascotia Trading Card Game (0 votes) *Mascotia Comics (Humor and/or action) (2 votes) *Other (Feel free to explain on Talk Page) (0 votes) *A combination of some of the above (Feel free to explain on Talk Page) (1 votes) *ALL OF THEM. (5 votes) *None of them, honsetly. (1 vote) 21 votes total. ---- 6/9/12 - 6/19/12 Poll: (Since when do I ever do stuff on time...) Which of the logos shown above should be our new wiki banner? (Thing in the top left corner.) ' *Entrant One - By Jibrig (3 votes) *Entrant Two - By Unreachablestars (2 votes) *Entrant Three - By Shacho (1 vote) *Entrant Four - By Pettamapossum (3 votes) *'Not enough entrants/none of them strike my fancy. Can we hold the contest again? (8 votes - winner) You people read my mind. 17 votes total. ---- 5/29/12 - 6/8/12 Poll: (Again, dragged on a bit.) If the Randomocity Fruit was real, would you try it? *Absolutely not! Who knows what could happen? (3 votes) *...Maybe... (2 votes) *Only if I was paid to. (4 votes) *'Heck yeah, bottoms up! (9 votes - winner)' *Every meal of every day. Heck, I might even snort it. (5 votes) Wow, a surprising amount of you are willing to snort unknown objects. I hope Relucas hasn't rubbed off on you... 23 votes total. ---- 5/14/12 - 5/29/12 Poll: (Whoops, that one dragged on a bit...) Which of these older Mascots is your favorite? *BigBear (2 votes) *Brichasouras (0 votes) *Frog (1 vote) *SimHB's Gnome (1 vote) *Larry the Penguin (0 votes) *'Spot the Lungfish (10 votes - winner)' I was kinda hoping someone else would win... *Tadpole (5 votes) *I barely know any of these (0 votes) *Groose is best mascot! (2 votes) 21 votes total. ---- 5/5/12 - 5/14/12 Poll: If Mascotia existed, would you visit it? *Never. (0 votes) *Maybe once, or a few times. (0 votes) *Definitely, I'd visit it often! (6 votes) *'Visit? Naw. I'd LIVE there! (14 votes - winner)' 20 votes total. ---- 4/28/12 - 5/4/12 Poll: Have you ever made a Mascot from an unoriginal source? (Minecraft, Kirby, Pikmin, Invader Zim, etc) ' *Yes, I've made many. (1 vote) *Ehh... I've made a few. (6 votes) *Just one. (0 votes) *'Never. Not even once. (7 votes - Winner) 14 votes total. ---- 4/20/12 - 4/27/12 Poll: If you could live in any of the following regions, which one would it be? *Central Mascotia (0 votes) *Spond (0 votes) *Sparklebrook (2 votes) *'Hoatzin (3 votes - Winner)' *Minn (0 votes) *Benthia (1 vote) *Estuaria (2 votes) *Pelagia (1 vote) *Okongo (2 votes) *Prismia (0 votes) *Templight (0 votes) *The Abyss (2 votes) ...Smart@#$es... XD 13 votes total. Category:Blog posts